DeathClan
by Fading Shadows
Summary: Bloody Fang is part of DeathClan, a Clan that steals kits, trashes camps, takes prey, and much more. They despise the Lake Clans. Bloody fang always loved being evil. But then a question comes to her: Why?
1. Kits

Battle.

What DeathClan lived for.

"Bloody Fang!" called Deathstar. It was time for their nightly scavenge. Destroy nests, steal kits, take prey, the usual. Bloody Fang followed Deathstar, Killing Bite, and Ripped Flesh into the night. She followed the toms out to the Lake Territory of the Clan cats.

Today they were heading to RiverClan. A new litter of kits had been born, and they always had extra fresh kill. As they filed into the camp, Deathstar turned to Killing Bite. "You and Ripped Flesh go get fish. Bloody Fang, you and I will get kits."

Bloody Fang eagerly followed her leader to the nursery. Inside, four newborn kits wriggled a few tail lengths from their mother. Deathstar grabbed a pale gray tom and a matching she-kit, and Bloody Fang grabbed a cream colored she-kit and a blonde tom. They set off to the center of the camp. The kits were wriggling silently in Bloody Fang's grasp. Ripped Flesh and Killing Bite had jaws stuffed with fish. "Let's go," whispered Deathstar. The cats silently stalked out.

They went on until they arrived at DeathClan camp. A badger set was the Apprentice Den. A small tree that stretched out to make shade created the Warrior Den. The Elder Den was a clump of ferns. The nursery was a bramble cave. And the leader den was a big oak tree, with many leaves. A fat branch was Deathstar's den. Bloody Fang went over to the Warrior Den. Now, it didn't matter how old you were to be an Apprentice. If you joined, you become an Apprentice or Kit. That's why many older cats made up the Warriors. However, a few cats were the right age. Bloody Fang went over to Crushed Bone. "We found four kits today," Bloody Fang reported. "Ooh!" Crushed Bone jumped up. " I want to name them!" Bloody Fang followed her excited friend over to the bramble cave, to find the tiny kits suckling on Ripped Fur. Her kits had died young. "Oh! Oh! Let's name that one... Spilled Blood!" said Crushed Bone, flicking her tail to the pale gray tom. "And the little twin she-kit, hmmm, how about Death Blow?" Ripped Fur nodded approvingly. She looked to the little blonde tom. "How about he is Unsheathed Claw?" Bloody Fang particularly liked that one. Not too violent, like her name, but enough to prove he was to be feared. She looked at the cream colored she-kit. "How about her name is Painful Blow?" Ripped Fur nodded. "Wonderful. Now they all have names." The kits squirmed by their new mother's side. "We should rest,"Bloody Fang suggested. "Tomorrow, it's the new Cat Finding." Crushed Bone squealed in excitement. "Okay!"

**Yay! First DeathClan Chapter Up! More coming...**


	2. Cassie

Painful Blow? What kind of name is that? She remembered her name once being Leafkit, or something like that. Whatever. Perhaps Painful Blow as a name would mean cats wouldn't treat her like she was a newborn. In the Apprentice Den, Spilled Blood sat with Unsheathed Claw, talking. Killing Blow sat with an older apprentice, Eagle Talon. The dark, dark gray tom was well muscled and obviously thought very much of himself. Painful Blow felt hungry. But today was the Cat Recruiting Day! The leader, Deathstar, who had formerly been Bloody Fang, was putting groups together to go to certain homes, to find at least daylight warriors.

"Can I join?" Painful Blow asked. Bloody Fang- er, Deathstar, nodded.

"You go with Ripped Flesh and Eagle Talon to Twolegplace." Painful Blow sighed. Eagle Talon? Did she have to? But Painful Blow nodded. She leaped over the small stream running through camp and bounded over to the two toms.

"Hi!" she said. Ripped Flesh nodded coldly and led her out of camp.

The harsh leafbare wind brushed against Painful Blow's pelt.

"Why do we recruit kittypets?" she asked. Ripped Flesh stopped.

"Just be quiet, will you? We might find a rat or bird somewhere in Twolegplace."

They trekked onward in the pale morning light. Twolegplace was not far away now.

"Daylight warriors are half kittypet, half Clan," Ripped Flesh explained. Painful Blow nodded.

"But why do we need them?" asked eagle Talon. Ripped Flesh's shoulders were bunched up, tense, in the cool air.

"They might want to become a full Clan member in time," he explained. It _was _a good idea. Happy to know what they were set to do, she trudged onward.

Twolegplace was... big. Trees poked through smooth stone beside the, um, street. Bloody Fa- Deathstar had told Painful Blow about Twoleg houses. Twoleg sometimes had kittypets or dogs. Eagle Talon hid in a small plant by a tree.

"Come in!" he urged. Reluctantly, Painful Blow squeezed in with Ripped Flesh. Eagle Talon sprawled out.

"Hey, share the bush! Do you want me to get caught?" complained Ripped Flesh. Eagle Talon snorted. "I'm fine." He rolled out onto his belly. Ripped Flesh nodded to Painful Blow to do something. Painful Blow layed a paw down on Eagle Talon's stomach and slowly slid her claws out. When he realized he was bleeding, he hissed in pain and sprang back.

"Hey! That wasn't fair! Just share the bush!" Ripped Flesh silenced him as a loner looking calico she-cat pass by. Her fur was ruffled.

"What's your name?" demanded Ripped Flesh. That she-cat turned and stared calmly at the tom. "I must ask yours first." He growled.

"Ripped Flesh. Yours?" Her eyes had a glint in them.

"Cute. I'm Cassie." The calico she-cat smiled.

"Who are your friends?" Eagle Talon stepped forward, growling.

"I'm Eagle Talon." He seemed etermined to scare the cat. But she just dismissed him with an 'eh' and turned to Painful Blow.

"Yours?"

"Painful Blow." Ripped Flesh took another step forward. "We''re part of DeathClan. Would you like to join?" Painful Blow detected a hint of respect in his voice for the she-cat not freaking out.

"Sure."

**Hey, guys! To let you know, I'm going to do a kind of word map, like a map of DeathClan. Bye!**


	3. This is the Camp

**DeathClan Camp**

Hi! I'm Spilled Blood. I'll show you around camp, and how to get here.

You go out of WindClan territory, where there are fields and fields with trees. You arrive at a stretch of land guarded by six ancient oak trees and brambles in between. You go through a hard to find but large tunnel leading under some brambles and into the clearing. The clearing has many dens.

One of the Oaks, where we have the Deathbranch where our leader makes announcements, is also their den. It's farther in the tree, with the branches and leaves get thicker. A while ago, the DeathClan ancestors wove a den in the tree at the top, which is Deathstar's den!

Follow me to the apprentice den. It's a badger set. The entrance is over there, see? Inside, we have grass clawed up from ThunderClan territory covering the ground.

Next to it is the warrior den. It's a bunch of small trees. It's really cool! See how the trees slant sideways to make shade and shelter for nests? Look, there's Ripped Flesh in here now! Hi! Oh, he's not that happy right now. Okay, let's move on.

Beside it is the nursery. Look at the brambles! They're connected to the camp wall. Don't worry; the kits don't get pricked. We stick ferns into the thorns to keep it safe. Look, Ripped Fur's kits, Silent Yowl and Nightmare are there! Hi! Oh, let's get out before they beg to hear a story!

Here's the elder den. It's a few fern bushes and some other undergrowth. The elders always get new names when they retire. Ripped Sorrel and Curled Bracken are inside. I think Ripped Flesh was so grumpy because he will have to join them soon!

Almost last is the medicine den. It's a nice boulder that had a hole in it, because of the stream that runs through camp. Look, there's Chervil with her apprentice Cobweb inside! All medicine cats are renamed after an herb or any healing thing.

Third to last is the Arrival Den. You'll be staying there tonight. Whenever we have a new member or members, they stay in here until they are trusted enough to become an apprentice or medicine cat. I know, it looks like a big tangle of brambles on the ground. But see that opening? That's the entrance. It's a deep hole in the ground with ThunderClan grass on the ground. Don't worry about getting stuck inside. There is a small tree like the ones that make up the warrior den that you can go on top of, and from there you can hop up. Come inside! Isn't it great in here? I like the dark shadows that fall in the room. It smells like sweet heather, doesn't it? That's what we use for nests, along with wool from the sheep by WindClan. That's our usual nest material, wool and heather. Anyway, there's Blo- I mean, Deathstar's patrol's cat they found, Stanley. Look at his sleek blonde pelt. He's such a kittypet.

Second to last is the Lake den. It is a firmly built small den, enough to fit about three cats. It's where we put our older Lake Clan cat warriors when making them join DeathClan. They have to stay in there until they agree to join DeathClan. One cat took a whole season!

The last place is the Claw Sharpening Area. It's beside the Prey Pile. See all the bones? They're from eaten prey. Cats leave their prey's bones here for cats to sharpen their claws on. It's a great thing to do. See, it's beside the SunRock, where cats sleep in the sun. In there might be some cat bones. Don't be alarmed! When a cat dies from the Clan, we take their bones and place them in the Claw Sharpening Area. Every other cat says it's horrible, but we all get one bite of the dead cat. It's kin and mate get to sharpen their claws on their bones before they are disposed to the Claw Sharpening Place. Don't be freaked out; we don't kill.

Well, that's that.


End file.
